


Выспался?

by Haanoele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Somnophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haanoele/pseuds/Haanoele





	Выспался?

Просыпается Тоору от вибрации. Толком не разлепив глаза, нашаривает телефон возле подушки и подносит к глазам. Девять утра. Первая за долгое время возможность выспаться как следует, а командный чат уже ни свет ни заря пестрит фотками местных магазинчиков с сувенирами и модных кафешек. И откуда только силы берутся после матчей? Сам Тоору не планировал вылезать из постели раньше обеда.

Время лениво тянется, но сон больше не идет. Тоору переворачивается на спину, блуждает ленивым взглядом по номеру: просторный, хоть и одноместный, с широкой кроватью и плазменным телевизором на стене. Когда организаторы выбирают отель, они заботятся в первую очередь о комфорте игроков, и вряд ли задумываются об устройстве их личной жизни. 

Тоору довольно потягивается, прокручивая в голове прошлую ночь; воспоминания яркие, но обрывочные, вытесненные усталостью. Он так вымотался, и сил хватило только раскинуться на кровати и позволить Ушиджиме творить все, что вздумается. Мягкие губы, накрывающие член, крупные ладони, придерживающие за бедра, — в тусклом свете ночника и сонной дымке Тоору жил лишь ощущениями. И отключился, похоже, как раз во время оргазма. 

Внутренности оплетает возбуждение; Тоору перекатывается на другой бок и придвигается к Ушиджиме. Тот лежит на спине, закинув руку за голову, во сне лицо источает умиротворение — не то что вчера на площадке. За ночь собранность и концентрация улетучились, оставив лишь безмятежность, от которой сладко щемит под ребрами. 

Тоору подносит руку к мерно вздымающейся груди, касается невесомо. Вряд ли это разбудит Ушиджиму — после соревнований он обычно спит как убитый. Тревожить его совсем не хочется, но остановиться с каждой секундой все труднее. Не отводя взгляда от лица Ушиджимы, Тоору очерчивает ореол соска, ведет по знакомому рельефу мышц. Раззадорившись, запускает руку под простынь, поглаживает плоский живот и беспрепятственно движется ниже. С того момента, как они начали играть в одной команде, Тоору узнал об Ушиджиме много нового. Например, что тот всегда спит голым — несомненный плюс, особенно по утрам, когда нет желания возиться с одеждой. 

Тоору обхватывает ладонью полувозбужденный член и проводит к основанию. Движения отдаются вспышками возбуждения, собственный член наливается кровью, и Тоору делает глубокий вдох — самому бы не кончить раньше времени. Он пробегает пальцами по мошонке, перебирает яички. Член дергается, натягивая простынь, и Тоору откидывает ее.

Ушиджима все еще не проснулся — или же специально притворяется, но дыхание его заметно учащается. Грудь вздымается резче, губы размыкаются в попытке захватить больше кислорода. Тоору не сразу ловит себя на том, что не может отвести взгляда, а напряжение, скопившееся внизу живота, уже норовит взорвать изнутри. Тоору опускается к члену Ушиджимы, облизывает головку, слегка посасывая. И тут же обрушиваются воспоминания, как этот член сантиметр за сантиметром растягивает задницу: горячо, неспешно, слишком охрененно, чтобы выбросить эти мысли из головы.

Тоору тянется к собственному члену и стискивает через трусы. Вмиг по позвоночнику взбирается дрожь, Тоору запрокидывает голову и кусает губы, сдерживая стон. И снова лижет головку — крупную, блестящую — приникает языком к щели, надавливает, ощущая, как проступает смазка. А стоит поднять глаза, как петли, на которых хлипко держится реальность, срываются ко всем чертям. Ушиджима, прямо перед ним — раскинувшийся на постели и послушно отзывающийся на ласки. Слишком доступный, слишком невозможный, слишком его. 

Тоору отрывается от члена, ползет вверх, попутно стягивая трусы, и нависает над Ушиджимой. Пальцы лихорадочно проходятся по полураскрытым губам, гладят по линии скул, скользят по зубам. Интересно, а что чувствовал вчера Ушиджима, когда Тоору оказался полностью под его контролем? 

Сознание ускользает вместе со здравым смыслом; перекинув ногу через Ушиджиму, Тоору опускается ему на грудь, так, что тяжело покачивающийся член почти задевает подбородок. Возможно, когда-то и сама мысль показалась бы Тоору ужасной, но сейчас мозг не способен даже на примитивный анализ.

Тоору ведет ладонью по члену, размазывая смазку, обводит головку. По телу плещется кипяток. Доброе утро, Ушивака-чан, я всего лишь хочу подрочить тебе на лицо. Тоору жмурится, тянется вперед, касаясь головкой губ Ушиджимы, скользит, оставляя капли смазки. Из груди рвано выносится дыхание, кислорода не хватает. 

А потом Ушиджима приоткрывает глаза; блуждает рассеянным взглядом по лицу Тоору, очевидно, нащупывая настройки происходящего. Тоору пытается привстать, отодвинуться, но тот удерживается его, стискивая ягодицы. Раздвигает их, сжимает, что есть силы, притягивает Тоору ближе. Накрывает ртом головку члена, лижет широко и мокро, не позволяя отстраниться. Затаив дыхание, Тоору наблюдает за ним, как завороженный. Сложно сказать, что подводит к оргазму быстрее: горячий рот Ушиджимы, обволакивающий плоть, или вид того, как тот сосет ему, едва разлепив глаза. 

Тоору толкается бедрами вперед, больше не сдерживает тяжелых вздохов. Запустив руку в волосы Ушиджимы, безжалостно сжимает. Ушиджима расслабляет горло, берет глубже, а когда пальцем начинает массировать между ягодицами, Тоору вскрикивает и выгибается. 

— Доброе утро, Ушивака-чан, — шепчет он, обхватывая его лицо ладонями. Наклоняется, долго целует, ощущая собственный вкус. 

Реальность постепенно восстанавливается.

— Выглядишь бодрее, чем вчера, — Ушиджима одобрительно качает головой. — Выспался? 

— Более чем, — улыбается Тоору и целует еще раз.


End file.
